This next effort will be directed at learning more about the biochemical events responsible for the nephrotoxicity induced by mycotoxins and a clearer study of the relationship of these important environmental contaminants to human and animal disease states. In particular, the role of calcium (its transport and regulation) in the nephrotoxic response will be examined with in vivo and in vitro techniques. The possibility that the nephrotoxicity is related to the interaction of the nephrotoxins with membrane bound sulfhydryl group will be studied. These investigations will involved an examination of tissue glutathione levels. The metabolism and distribution of citrinin and ochratoxin A will be undertaken using high pressure liquid chromatographic techniques and radio chromatographic analyses.